relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Doki Doki High School
Doki Doki High School is the unofficial name for the Japanese-like high school in Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! The name of the high school is not canon to Doki Doki Literature Club! as this high school was never officially named but this unofficial name for the school is used for the stories within the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus fan universe. In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and its many possible prequels, this high school is run by Principal Dan Takashima. School system While being based on a Japanese high school education system in Doki Doki Literature Club!, there seem to be some differences and contradictions between the high school in Doki Doki High School and a real Japanese high school. It's unknown if the changes are intentional but canonically in Doki Doki Literature Club! (minus the theories used in ReLC!TDDV), the high school is just a digital construct in their own world, meaning that the school may not be emulating a real Japanese high school perfectly. Dress code Every student wears school uniforms including: * A warm graySatchel's Twitter status on 9:32 PM EST - 31 Jan 2018. The hex for "warm gray" is #b7a2a8.-colored blazer * Two undershirts ** A long white buttoned shirt ** An orange tank top over the white shirt * A red string in a bow (at least for the girls) or a red tie (non-canon to DDLC! but used for the boys in the ReLC!TDDV fan universe) * A blue skirt (for girls) or blue dress pants (non-canon to DDLC! but used for the boys in the ReLC!TDDV fan universe) * and uwabaki (indoor shoes that comes in light blue or light red colored tips) List of school activities There are several school activities in this high school like school classes, school clubs and the cultural festival. Classes and subjects There are no known school subjects canon to Doki Doki Literature Club! but in the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus fan universe, these are the following classes mentioned in this version of the high school: * Unspecified Langauge Arts class - Sayori, Erika * Unspecified science class - Natsuki, Erika Canonically, in Day 1 of Acts 1 and 2 of Doki Doki Literature Club!, the main character mentions he used to be in a class with Monika last year. School clubs Canonically, the only school clubs at this high school are the Anime Club and the Literature Club. The Literature Club's main character mentioned he would rather join the Anime Club than be part of the Literature Club Sayori was in but he couldn't resist being dragged into the Literature Club. Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus further expands on school clubs having their own digital worlds or pocket dimensions with the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds gimmick as a possible theory behind the world of Doki Doki Literature Club! Contradictions from a real Japanese high school As stated, the high school in Doki Doki Literature Club! may just be a digital construct trying to emulate a real Japanese high school. However, if their high school was actually real in their world (like how it is in the ReLC!TDDV fan universe), there are some contradictions and differences from a real Japanese high school. Gradings and years In Japan, 17–18 years old students would usually be in their third and final year at high school. Since all official Doki Doki Literature Club! members were stated to be 18-years old outside the gameAge statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord and since the main character implies that he is not a first-year or third-year studentDay 1 in Acts I and II of Doki Doki Literature Club! and that he may have mistaken Natsuki for a first-year student, this can indicate that all or most of the official Doki Doki Literature Club! characters are in their second year at high school, though it's possible Monika could be a third-year student (if the color of the tips of her uwabaki aren't just for cosmetics) but Monika's birthday is officially September 22 while Japanese school cultural festivals usually occur around the start of November, usually November 3, which is Culture Day in Japan. Sometimes, in some Japanese high schools that have the dress code of having students wear uwabaki (indoor shoes), the color of the uwabaki would represent a student's grade or year. Most official characters besides Monika have light blue-colored tips while Monika's uwabaki have light red-colored tips but it is officially unknown what the main character is wearing during school hours. For Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus fan universe, while it seems like most final year students are wearing light red-tipped uwabaki while the rest of the high school students are wearing light blue-tipped uwabaki, they could be just for cosmetics without meaning. Gallery Official DDLC! backgrounds The following backgrounds were created by Velinquent in Blender. DDLC bg - class.png|The background used as the classroom in Doki Doki Literature Club! NOTE: This classroom was also used for the clubroom at a different angle. DDLC bg - closet.png|The background used as the Literature Clubroom's closet in Doki Doki Literature Club! DDLC bg - club.png|The background used as the Literature Clubroom in Doki Doki Literature Club! DDLC bg - corridor.png|The background used as the Corridor in Doki Doki Literature Club! Trivia * In Doki Doki Literature Club!, the classroom is also used for the Literature Clubroom but at a different angle. The same classroom/clubroom can be seen in the corridor's image. This was likely done on purpose to reduce background development time for Doki Doki Literature Club! References Category:Locations